


i'll watch your life in pictures like i used to watch you sleep

by Even_Eurydice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_Eurydice/pseuds/Even_Eurydice
Summary: He noticed the obvious things first. Her wild eyes, her stubbornness, the halo of golden hair that surrounded her. The love she has for Henry. The way she infuriated him more than anything but caused him to wonder what she was doing at all hours of the day...The first little thing that captivated him was the way she slept.ORHook noticing a particular little thing about Emma while they are in Neverland.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	i'll watch your life in pictures like i used to watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much fanfiction, published even less. But I've had the idea for this for a while now. Btw I do sleep like this, and yes the title is from a taylor swift song (last kiss)

He fell for Milah all at once. Fully, deeply, it was a fire deep within him that constantly needed fuel and attention. It was a love that was all consuming. He assumed that’s what love was supposed to be. Not falling more for someone more everyday, bit by bit, piece by piece. That was until he met Emma. 

He noticed the obvious things first. Her wild eyes, her stubbornness, the halo of golden hair that surrounded her. The love she has for Henry. The way she infuriated him more than anything but caused him to wonder what she was doing at all hours of the day. Perhaps he noticed more, cared more, than he’d like to let on. But he enjoyed the thrill of a new chase. He never thought he would end up noticing things he had never bothered to pay attention to, not even with Milah. 

Hook refused to sleep in Neverland, not when he truly knew of the terrors that lay in the jungle. He often offered to keep watch while the others slept, which is when his first attentive noticings of Emma began. The first little thing that captivated him was the way she slept. 

She slumbered on her back, left leg straight out, other leg bent so that her right foot rested adjacent to her left knee. Her left arm rested over her head, right hand by her face. She looked like one of those paintings of women he would often see whenever he was lucky enough to sneak in (or be invited) to a palace. She seemed delicate, exposed. 

It surprised him. He assumed she would sleep on her side, curled in on herself, protecting herself. The more he watched her, the more he realized that sleeping the odd way she did was protecting herself. It was such an awkward position, too splayed out for anyone to comfortably sleep next to her, hold her, comfort her. She was protecting herself from intimacy. It saddened him. He wished for her to be held, loved, in the way that he had loved Milah. ~~The way he was starting to love her.~~

The longer they stayed in Neverland, the more small and intimate things he noticed. Like the way her face moved as she dreamed. The tiny quirk of a smile on her lips whenever she dreamed something good. He was glad she could smile in her dreams. She never smiled when conscious anymore. Not when her son’s life was on the line. Then, there were the eyebrow furrows, the sharp intakes of breath, the slight fidgets whenever her brain was being unpleasant as she slept. This happened almost every night. He wanted to ease her, unfasten the tight armor, curl around her cumbersome position as she experienced any worry, discomfort. He wanted to hold her, to understand her, ~~to love her.~~

So he imagines a life where she would let him in, where she would love him too. When he can, he dreams of making her laugh, of a life they could have where she might have to change the ways she sleeps to make room for him on their bed. That’s the only way he can cope with being in Neverland. That’s the only way he can cope with being.


End file.
